Fame Has Its Price
by Eric-Eads
Summary: The rest of the CSI crew discovers Greg's secret.. And it involves Marilyn Manson? Inspired by the Manson video with Eric Szmanda in it. [Slashy hints, Complete, Possible sequel coming.]


Title: Fame has its Price.

Author: ShinigamiYuy

Rating: Pg-13

Pairings: None really?

Notes: This was inspired after watching Eric Szmanda in the music video (S)aint by Marilyn Manson.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, Marilyn Manson, homosexuality, fanfic writing, the program this was written on.. Hell I own pretty much squat. Hope you enjoy?

Catherine Willows was in shock. The thing was, it wasn't from a dead body, or a crime scene. No. Nothing that mundane for her. She was in shock because of the video she had seen her daughter watching. At first it was just because of the graphic nudity and sex featured on every inch of the video. That was until she noticed a familiar face.

There for all the world to see, though she doubted even a quarter of the world wanted to look at such filth, was Greg Sanders. Sure he was a bit unique, but she had never figured that she would find him in the middle of a Marilyn Manson video licking on said performers neck and wearing a… Miniskirt!

This.. was beyond words. Lindsey was being punished at the moment so luckily she wouldn't be coming into the room to see her mother burning the music video onto a CD which she quickly slipped into an unlabeled casing. Dropping it into her bag for work she knew she had to confront everyone's favorite lab boy with the tasty tidbit that she had stumbled over.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to pick up the CD from the bench in the locker room. Curiosity, the need to return lost property, maybe the overwhelming need to solve a mystery, deeply embedded in him from his CSI training. Whatever it was, there was probably no reason to try the CD in the middle of the AV room with Archie, Warrick and Sara nearby.

He was sure their attention wouldn't have been drawn to the screen if it wasn't for the music that began to play, something they would expect from the DNA lab more than the AV. What came up on display however was what kept their attention.

"Hey man, what are you doing watching a Manson video during work? Griss will have your hide man."

The noise of disgust from Sara drew all eyes back to the video in which there was a very naked woman tied up.

"This is absolutely appalling. Who would watch this kind of thing? It's totally degrading to women everywhere and this man is obviously a disturbed inpatient who shouldn't be allowed to live in society, let alone making millions by selling this to children. Turn it off Nick."

Just as he was about to do just that Archie gave a gasp and then a disbelieving laugh, pointing.

"Hey Nick! You never told us that Greg was featured on this."

All heads whipped around, staring in horrified fascination as their very own coworker came into the picture and was wearing a miniskirt and slobbering kisses all up and down The Marilyn Manson's neck.

It was cruel fate that had Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows walking down the hallway to see why the noise that was always blaring in the building was coming from the wrong source. They bumped into Greg who was also investigating just as the three of them were turning to look inside the glass windows at the large screen.

One jaw fell open, another's face turned red with guilt and the other panicked as he just stared in horror as the whole of his professional career flashed before his eyes. This was horrible, there was no way Grissom wouldn't fire him on the spot now. How was he supposed to explain this. Distantly he heard everything going silent as the clip ended and he could feel every eye nearby burning holes into him.

When he finally opened his eyes he was met by various reactions. Both Nick and Gil were eyeing him with an almost surprised hungry look. Warrick was grinning like a loon and exchanging money with Archie over Something. And Catherine was looking guilty.. Well at least he didn't have to ask how they got this.

"Um.. I can explain?"

Well look at that, the speed that their faces all changed into disbelief was rather funny and he may have laughed if he wasn't so sure he was going to end up in some serious trouble.

"Okay.. Maybe I can't. I told you I could be a rock star!"

Fin

Ha. Almost Cliffhanger. Bow to me. Actually you don't have to. Just review, that would be lovely.


End file.
